


Breaking Point

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara has finally been partnered with someone she can work with, and that scares her.Set during the first season.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

The thought of you turning around and telling me that this isn’t working for you terrifies me. 

I wouldn’t blame you if you did. You know my reputation. Hell, everyone knows my reputation. It follows me around like a bad smell, warning everyone to avoid me like the plague.

Although our partnership is new, we have connected. You listen to me, make me feel as if my opinions matter and my ideas carry weight. You don’t take credit for my work. I’ve never had that before.

We bicker incessantly, but it never gets in the way of the job. That surprises people. It surprises the hell out of me! 

You confuse me because you continue to show me care, compassion and friendship, yet I repay you with a wall of secrets that I protect with snarkiness and spite.

I worry that one day I will push you to your breaking point, and you will wash your hands of me; walking away without a second glance.

If that happens… _when_ that happens… I will have no one to blame but myself.


End file.
